


Deep and slow

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Lovers, M/M, Manhandling, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, Romance, Sexual Content, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story came to me when I watched the first two episods. No Spoilers.</p><p>i am bad at summary, just read... Please !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep and slow

**Author's Note:**

> So This, like I said, came to me when i saw the first two eps... I hope you'll like it.  
> Sorry for the mistakes I made, I have no beta :/
> 
> Please enjoy

Harvey specter was not a weak, for some people he was not even a human being. He never took ‘no’ for an answer and for sure he never got dumped. So the day Donna Paulsen said ‘no’ to him, he didn’t take it seriously because he was Harvey for god’s sake.

And came the day when Michael Ross broke up with him and got himself Rachel Zane as a fiancé. Harvey didn’t take seriously too. They’ll soon realize their mistake and comeback begging him to take them back but that day didn’t come. Instead panic attacks were knocking at his door and again because he was Harvey damn specter he overcame that little problem.

Patience wasn’t one of his qualities but he was determined to win this time.  
__

Harvey was standing by the bay window in his office, admiring the city early in the morning when Mike arrived in his office. His attitude was weird, not like his usual self.

‘I have something to tell you Harvey” he said with a stern look, trying to put some distance from Harvey

“About? I am busy Miky, don’t have time to listen to you complaining about your love life”

Harvey sat at his desk not looking at Mike, checking his mails. He’d too much work to do since Donna left. Mike took a step forward, clearing his throat. He was too nervous according to his body language; Harvey noted that his hands were trembling too. The rookie was in trouble, thought dismissively Harvey.

“I proposed to Rachel and she said yes”

He stood there waiting for the lawyer’s reaction, anything but the cold suffocating silence. He took another step, thinking about what he could say. Nothing came, except fear.

“I am sorry; I didn’t hear you quite well. What did you just say about Rachel?” Harvey stood approaching his assistant slowly, clenching his fists.

“Harvey, I just can’t wait for you like this. It’s like… fuck Harvey! I proposed to you first you said no! You rejected me.”

The two men were facing each other, too close. The heart of the younger lawyer was going to explode. He was nervous, scared and sad at the same time. When Harvey spoke again he could feel his breath on his face, their noses almost touching. From a certain distance, one could easily think that they were kissing.

“let me get it right, you went and propose to Rachel without me knowing… and now you come into my office and tell me about it like it’s the normal thing to do?!” said Harvey furiously

“Harvey, please… Since the beginning you knew about me and Rachel.. Hell! You encouraged it! You were the one who told me to go out with her so that no one would notice that we were fucking! So now shut the fuck up and don’t play the fucking victim here!”

Mike stormed out of the office going straight to the bathroom, trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. Harvey broke his heart a week ago. Since then he couldn’t even sleep, just replaying the night he proposed to his lover. His face, no expression but indifference.

They were having an affair, for Mike it was normal to propose to the person you’ve been fucking with for two years. So he made reservations in the fanciest restaurant he knew, bought a ring and knelt down in front of the best closer in N.Y and got rejected because Harvey was not ready and marriage was overrated. So Mike did the next normal thing to do, get the hell out of the restaurant and go to see Rachel, who knew nothing about the whole affair.

A week later, Rachel Zane cried in front of Mike, too happy and screaming yes. Mike got engaged and Harvey did what Harvey always does. Get angry, reject him and dive into denial.

If you ignore something, it will surely go away. And Harvey was the best at it, ignore until everything goes back to normal, or until he sees that everything is fine again. So much denial…

+

A week later…

Mike was sitting at his office reading some paper for his next case, when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw Harvey standing in front of him in a dark suits that made him  look too handsome and attractive for Mike’s good.

It was like they were replaying the same scene from a week earlier but in reverse.

“I need you in my office, now!” said Harvey

He was acting like nothing happened, like he always did.

“Why?” responded Mike already getting up and following the older lawyer. He got no answer, just a frustrated sigh and a hand ordering him to follow.

When they got there, Harvey pulled down the curtains, closed the door and approached him smirking. Mike knew that face, the familiar attitude. It was the ‘I am Harvey Specter, and I shall fuck you stupid”

“ Harvey…”

“Mike…” responded Harvey clearly amused by the situation.

He was standing so close to Michael that he could feel the warmth of his body. Almost feel his skin… He wanted him so bad, like he never wanted anybody before. Not even Scotty.

“Why didn’t you come to my house this week? I waited for you all hot and bothered by just imagining you naked with my cock balls deep inside of ya”

Mike took a step back trying to regain his composure, and catch his breath. His Ex-lover knew exactly what to say and what button to push to make him go from suspicious to horny.

“I am engaged to Rachel, Harvey... I can’t do that anymore with you” his voice was barely a whisper

“Then break up with her and come into my bed… I know and you know that you want it. I am the only one who can make you scream until you lose your voice… I am sure she doesn’t even know how to suck you…”

Harvey pressed himself against Mike, letting him feel his hard cock and how aroused he was. He licked the brunet's earlobe before whispering some dirty things that he knew would get Mike spread wide open for him. He grabbed his ass, pressing him closer.

“Does she know how you like getting fucked… Deep and slow… feeling every inch of it. Until you beg me to fuck you harder, until you claw at my back marking me… Does she know that, Michael?”

“Harvey please, I would never cheat on her and can’t possibly break up… Please Harvey let go of me”

Harvey laughed, pushing Mike on the sofa. He made his way between his lover's thighs. Every part of Mike's body screamed for him to fuck, mark him.

Even if Mike was begging Harvey to let go, his hands were gripping the older man so hard by the shoulders that Harvey knew he would have bruises.

“Cheat? No Michael… I am not in the mistress position, she is… I was here before her so that makes her the mistress… and makes you a dirty little cheater”

Before mike can respond to that, Harvey was kissing him hard and angrily. He bit his lip, pushing his tongue inside Mike’s mouth. The kiss was about dominance, and Mike completely lost it. He just took all what his former boss gave him. Passion, anger and hunger.

He felt Harvey’s hands undo his belt, pushing down his pant. Exposing his cock, hard and leaking. His lover lost no time, penetrating him without prep and lube just barely enough spit. Making him almost scream. All he could feel was Harvey’s cock stretching him, pounding deep and slow inside of him, Harvey’s hand on his cock, Harvey’s mouth on his skin… not five minute later he came so hard, clenching around his lover's cock.

“I am not done yet with you” he heard Harvey say. Feeling him still moving inside.

Fin


End file.
